A Little Too Far
by Deliwiel
Summary: A couple tags to last night's episode, Wilderness plus Training plus Survival. Obviously spoilers for episode run amuck inside, my thoughts on episode in ANs. Rated K.


_**Sooooo long story short, I loved last night's episode and just wanted to add my own few tags to it. Short story long will be in the bottom AN :)**_

 _ **What up everyone? Been a minute! Started school again, so that's been taking most of my time when I'm not working on my own scripts, so sorry! Also, my fiction writing teacher has the link to my account, so if she's reading this, I swear I'm working on my other stories! *awkward grin***_

 _ **Oh. I should say SPOILERS FOR LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Anyway. These tags are for right at the beginning when Mac is taken, and at the end, the part we didn't see in the hospital.**_

 _ **I don't own these characters, though hopefully one day I can write them professionally. Also, I wrote this story in like an hour, maybe an hour and a half, all last night, and then I edited it this morning. So it's probs gonna be a little rough. But I just wanted to get it out there. Sorry for any mistakes, let me know if you find any. Constructive criticism is always welcome, flames are not.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

A twig snapped nearby, and Mac's eyes shot open. He was a light sleeper in the woods, so he was surprised Bozer snoring hadn't woken him up already. Moving as quietly as he could, Mac sat up, trying his best not to wake his friends. Wilderness survival training meant you needed all the rest you could get, so if there was no reason to wake them up, he'd let them sleep for now. The sun was just beginning to think about coming up, sending small rays out as scouts before making its grand appearance.

Suddenly another twig snapped, and something moved in the shadows, and Mac got his feet. He was going to investigate, but something hard was shoved into his back, and the agent had been in the game long enough to know what a gun felt like. Slowly, he put his hands in the air.

"If you don't want me to put a bullet in your friends, I'd keep quiet and move if I were you," a cruel voice hissed. MacGyver did as instructed, taking slow, deliberate steps forward. After a few steps he tensed, getting ready to turn around and fight for control of the situation, but someone else stepped up right in front of him and levelled a much larger gun right in his face.

"Do it," she whispered. "I dare you."

 _One armed person, I could take care of with no problem. Add in a second person, that makes things a little more complicated, but still doable. Even with the element of surprise on their side, I'd be fine. With Riley and Bozer being used as leverage though, I figured it was a fight I was going to want to take on a little further away._

Mac relaxed again and kept walking, counting steps to measure how far away they'd gotten from camp. With the rising sun behind him, Mac knew he could find his way back just fine, he just wanted to make sure if they took any turns he'd be able to keep track of it as well.

Three hundred paces later, Mac decided it was far enough away from the camp that Bozer and Riley would be safe. Without another thought, Mac spun around and caught the wrists of the person behind him, a man with a wild, hungry expression in his eyes. The Phoenix agent twisted the man's hands in opposite directions, trying to force him to drop his weapon, but a sharp jab to Mac's side sent the blond to his knees with a groan.

That wasn't enough to make him give up the fight though, and he tried to lunge forward again on all fours. Unfortunately, Mac had lost his element of surprise, and the man was able to dodge out of the way and land a punch to Mac's jaw that sent the blond back to the ground. The punch was more solid than a normal fist would have supplied, and Mac realized woozily that the man still held his gun in his hand, which was what added the extra force.

"Go back," the man snapped to the woman. "Make sure his friends don't wake up."

"No, wait!" Mac groaned, shaking his head as he tried to clear the stars out of his vision. "Wait."

The woman stopped and stared at the man above Mac, wondering what he wanted her to do. The man looked at MacGyver calculatingly.

"Don't hurt … don't hurt them," Mac insisted.

The man quirked an eyebrow. "No more trouble?"

MacGyver looked between his two captors. "No more trouble," he finally promised.

That seemed to satisfy the man, and he nodded. "Alright, leave them be for now."

The woman moved back, and Mac felt some of the pressure in his chest release.

"Hold out your hands," the man instructed. Mac sighed, but if this was the cost of keeping Bozer and Riley safe, he'd pay it. He did as instructed, and the man pulled out a rope, quickly tying it around the blond's wrists.

Once the knot was properly cinched tight enough that Mac couldn't slip out, the man stepped behind his prisoner again and prodded him with his gun. "Okay. Get moving."

 _0-0-0_

Jack walked into Mac's hospital room, knocking on the doorframe as he came in. "Hey guys," he greeted. Bozer and Riley looked back, and Mac looked over from where he was on the bed. Jack's posture, his tone of voice, and about half a dozen other things showed that he was desperately trying to act cool, but he did a poor job of masking his worry. Anyone could see it in his eyes, and etched into the lines on his face. The older man walked between Bozer and Riley's chairs and stared down at his incapacitated partner. "How ya feelin'?"

"Like I've been shot," Mac replied. He grunted as he tried to sit up, but all three of the Phoenix agents stopped him. Jack put a hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Hey, hey, don't get up on my account," Jack said. Mac leaned back on the pillows, his head lolling slightly.

"You know, I think you took this whole 'wilderness survival' schtick a little too far this time," Jack teased. Mac chuckled softly, but his eyes had begun to close in an attempt to get some rest. Mac kept forcing them back open, but eventually he just gave in and let them stay closed. His head rolled a little further to the side as he apparently drifted off into dreamland.

"They got him on the good stuff?" the older man asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

"I can still hear you," Mac muttered, opening his eyes a little.

"Well, I'm gonna steal these two for a minute if that's okay," Jack said. Mac mumbled his answer, already falling asleep again.

Bozer and Riley followed Jack out into the hallway, where Jack didn't fail to notice the bandage wrapped around Riley's leg.

"They do that to you?" he asked tightly, jerking his head towards the injury.

"Hm? Oh, no. I fell running through the woods," Riley assured him.

"I swear, I'm gonna beat them within an inch of their miserable lives when I—"

"That's gonna be a little hard to do, Jack," Bozer interrupted. "They're all dead."

Jack folded his arms in disappointment, but didn't dwell on that for long. "Have you guys gotten checked out yourselves then?"

"I got my leg cleaned, but Bozer hasn't gone yet," Riley ratted her friend out.

"I just … don't wanna leave him alone," the younger man confessed. Jack nodded in understanding. "Besides," he continued. "I wasn't hurt."

"But you still breathed in the fumes from the poison oak fire," Riley reminded him.

"Go get checked out Boze," Jack said. "I'll stay with Mac, make sure he's not alone."

It took a little more convincing, and maybe some threatening on Jack's part, but Bozer finally left. Jack and Riley moved back into the hospital room, not surprised to find Mac deep asleep.

"How's Matty?" Riley asked quietly.

Jack thought about his answer for a moment. "She's moving on. It was hard for her, but I think …"

"You? Thinking? How's that feel?" Riley ribbed.

"Ha, ha, ha," Jack drawled. "As I was saying. I think it was good for her, a good way to find closure."

Riley nodded in agreement. As she and Jack sat in the chairs next to Mac's hospital bed, she thought about everything that had happened since Mac and Jack showed up in prison three years ago to recruit her to help them find a virus. The team had become her family, and she had no idea what would happen if she lost any of them.

 _ **Yaaaaaaay for a classic Deliwiel cheesy, somewhat abrupt ending! *streamers* Wooooooooooo! I know you missed those XD**_

 _ **So. So so so so so. I ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY LOVED last night's episode. We got some good content from all the characters, and I mean goooooood content. I mean. Bozer and Riley? Them's got the skills. When they copied things Mac taught them, it just warmed my lil ol' heart. Bozer sacrificing his coat to help his injured friends? Mmmm. Just all of it.**_

 _ **Jack and Matty? Broke my heart to see Matty like that, but there was character growth for both her and Jack. Jack being there for her was the sweetest thing, I love their friendship.**_

 _ **And. Of course. THE MAC WHUUUUUUMP. Guys. Shewhorunsmazes and I were so hopeful that there would be some quality whump in this episode, for any of the characters, but we were skeptical since the writers have a slightly bad habit of showing us good setup for whump in the promos and then having the characters escape way too soon *coughXRay+PennyEpisodecough***_

 _ **But this episode, man. This. Episode. It delivered in ALL aspects of story lines that I look forward to. It was fantastic.**_

 _ **Anyway. Sorry for the long ramblings :D What did you guys think of the episode? What did you think of my tags? Lemme know!**_

 _ **Also, I got one prompt from a guest, sorry I can't respond personally since you don't have an account! I will do my best to write that story, but I've only seen the move "Crush" once, and it was a while ago. I will see what I can do :)**_

 _ **In the meantime, if anyone has any other prompts they wanna see done too, send them my way and I'll try to do them too!**_

 _ **Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
